Mine Alone
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: A Dance. A Ring. A Song. One night that no one will forget. J/C. Clary is a little OCC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

"Jace is just going to die when he sees you in what I have picked out for tonight!" Isabelle squealed as she drug me into her tornado of a room and shoved me into the bathroom. How she found anything in that room is beyond me. "Get in the shower and clean and wash _everything _and I do mean everything. Jace won't be able to keep your hands off you." I grinned at the thought. I was so caught up in the thought of what Jace would do to me that I was startled when I heard Isabelle's voice.

"Take as long as you need to get cleaned. I'll have everything set up and ready to go when you get out." With that Isabelle left the room leaving me to the hot water already running from behind the steam coated glass. I stripped off my sweaty training clothes and jumped under the water. It burned slightly but it was nothing compared to the burn in my muscles. One thing about training with Jace is that he doesn't take any excuses. It sounded good until you sprain your ankle and still have to keep training for another hour. I took my time in the shower, like Isabelle said, letting the water clean me to the point where my hands had shriveled up a little in the palm of my hand. When I had cleaned, shaved, and my hair smelled like strawberries I jumped out and shut of the water. I wrapped one fluffy towel around my body and the other around my wet hair. Isabelle was waiting armed and ready with her beauty supplies when I stepped out of the bathroom. When she caught sight of me she grabbed me by the arm and went to work without pausing.

It took a good two hours before Isabelle called me done and let me look into the mirror hanging on her door. I had to say… I looked gorgeous. Isabelle had dressed me a in a short sliver number that went down to mid thigh and had tassels all over it that way when I twirled in they we spin out with me. She had put on a pair of five inch heels in the exact shad of sliver as the dress. The pearls and matching earrings that hung around my neck and on my eyes pulled the whole outfit together. My make up was done up with a smoky feel to it. I would look like a tramp did it if anyone else had done it, but this is Isabelle we are talking about and she made it look like something out of a fairytale. She had done up my hair in an elegant twist that went perfectly with my dress. I turned around and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Isabelle! I look wonderful!" She smiled at me and led me to the door.

"You look more than wonderful! You are going to envy of the party. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and mange to make myself more ravishing then you! If that is even possible!" Even though she couldn't see me because she had closed the door with me on the other side I still turned a little pink. I wonder down the hall and into the kitchen to see if anyone was around to wait with, but it was empty when I got there. I settled for grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down to wait until somebody found me instead of going and looking for someone. I had only had these heels on for a few minutes and already I could feel my feet to start burning. I don't know how Isabelle wore these on a daily biases.

I had only half finished my bottle of water when Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Robert, Mayrse, my Mom, and Luke strolled looking dazzling and ready to go.

"Where's Jace?" I asked curiously. He should have been ready by now. Isabelle looked around.

"Huh. I didn't even noticed. He should be in his room. Why don't you go check and meet us in the library at the portal when your done. Don't take too long though!" I nodded and scampered off down the hall to found where my boyfriend went.

**-X-X-X-**

**JPOV **

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and gave a little jolt. We were supposed to already have been left! I turned back to the mirror and looked myself over again. I had picked out a pair a somewhat tight fitting black pant and a white button up the I had rolled up to the sleeves. I had paired it with a sliver vest to Isabelle's request. After adding some cologne and shaving and gelling my hair that way my curls were somewhat stable I had to admit I looked pretty damn good, but then I always looked good. I smirked at the thought.

A knock at the door brought me out of my musings and a few seconds my Clary poked her head in. "Coming?" She asked. I smiled and held up my finger. She nodded and shut the door back. I walked over to my night stand and pulled out small velvet box I had bought two weeks ago for the occasion. It sparkled brightly thanks to Magnus and I curled my fist around it.

It was show time.

**-X-X-X-**

**CPOV**

When we got there the dance was already going and I could faintly hear a big band playing from the big speakers that were set up overhead in the rafters. There was old memorabilia set up around and everything was done in black and white. Like something out of movie. It was all so beautiful! Jace held my hand tightly as we made our way through to where our families were all around a high top table chatting easily.

"Hi! Guess what?!" Isabelle squealed coming to an abrupt halt beside Jace and I. I turned to look at her.

"They are having a part where people can sing songs for people to dance to!" My eyes widened as I caught on to what she was saying. She couldn't be serious?!

"No, absolutely not!" Her lips formed into a pout to rival a puppy dog. I frowned at her.

"Please Clary! And don't even say that you can't sing because I have heard you sing while Jace was playing and you sound like an angel. I am a little upset to admit that I am jealous!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"I don't even have a song!" She clapped her hands knowing that I had agree. She grabbed my hand and tugged me through the crowd. I looked toward Jace, but he was in deep conversation with our parents. Isabelle walked right up to the DJ without pausing in her step.

"Clary here would like to sing a song. _Who Are You _by Carrie Underwood please. She has to be first because this is a very special night and everything must go perfectly!" She growled at him. I didn't understand why she was acting this way. I mean, sure, it was a special night. Jace's and I sixth year anniversary to be exact, but she is acting like the president is coming or something. I shook my head and let her know that I was going to back to Jace since she had everything under control. She waved me off with a motion of her hands making me roll my eyes.

I was almost back to Jace when a young boy suddenly appeared in front of me and I gave a little squeak as I halted to a stop.

"Your Clarissa Fray, right?" He had this grin on his face that reminded me of the rapists that roam New York had. It scared the crap of me. I gave him a polite smile.

"Yes I am and you are?" I looked around hoping Jace would spot me and come save me. No such luck. I turned my eyesight back to the freaky boy in front of me.

"I am Henry Lightwood. My father is a member of the Clave." He was obviously very proud of this fact. For me that just made me want to get away him even more.

"Well, it's been lovely speaking to you, but I really must be going. My boyfriend will be worried…" I tried to step around him but he blocked my path again. I had the urge to roll my eyes all of a sudden.

"I was just wondering if you would just give me this dance. I am sure Jace won't mind." I turned my head up to him in shock. I was sure Jace _would mind, _but I am wasn't about to tell him that. Instead I held a hand out to him and he pulled me eagerly onto the dance floor and wrapped his hands around my waist. I awkwardly put my hands around his neck as we swayed to the music. I couldn't deny that he was a good dancer. All I had to was follow him and I was in perfect harmony with the music.

"You are very popular around her Miss. Fray. The girl who stopped the war with a power that no one knew existed. That is pretty impressive." I glanced away from his stare.

"I am sure it's not all the special." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Don't underestimate yourself." He said. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted from a voice from behind me.

"I'll take over from her Henry." I felt my whole being calm as I was pulled away from Henry into the strong arms of Jace. Like I could finally breathe again. Henry's smile faltered a little bit.

"Jace, always a pleasure." He smiled a sickly sweet smile and Jace cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure." I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Jace. I think it's time that we go find Isabelle. I think my song is almost ready." I gave him a look that showed my displeasure for the situation making his lips curl up into a grin. He led me to where Isabelle was still standing by the DJ. When she spotted us she ran over to me and grabbed me out of Jace's arms and whispered something to him that I couldn't make out. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before wandering off. I glared at Isabelle as she shoved me up the steps that led onto the stage.

"I can't do this!" I whispered to her harshly. She rolled her eyes and shoved me onto the stage completely.

"Yes you can. Just sing _Who Are You _by Carrie Underwood to the crowd like you do in the shower and I'll handle the rest." She assured me. I bit my lip worriedly as I looked at her.

"You promise?"

"Yes." That was all she said before she ran off and I was shoved in front of microphone by someone. The music started playing over the loud speakers and before I could start second guessing myself I pretended I was in my shower and sung my heart out the a room full of strangers.

_Who Are You? _

_The One For Whom I'd Really, Gladly Suffer_

_Who Are You?_

_The One I'll Always Love Above Another_

_You're My World, You're My Hope_

_You're All My Dreams_

_And All My Heart_

_Who Are You?_

_The One I Give My Life To_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Loves As Deep As I Do_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Takes Me Through The Flood And Through The Fire_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Leads Me Through0 The Desert And The Dry_

_Your In My Thoughts, You Know My Mind_

_You're All My Things_

_You're All My Lights_

_Who Are You?_

_The One I Give My Life Too_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Loves As Deep As I Do?_

_You're My Savior_

_You're My Center_

_My Beginning And My End_

_You're The One I Live For, You're My Angel_

_Who Are You?_

_You're In My Thoughts (You're In My Thoughts)_

_You Know My Mind (You Know My Mind)_

_You're All My Things_

_You're All My Light_

_Who Are You?_

_The One I Give My To_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Loves As Deep AS I Do_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Fell On Me Fire_

_Who Are You?_

_Who Take Me Through Desire_

_Who Are You? _

_The One I Give My Life To_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked throughout the crowd, but strangely none of them were looking at me, but rather at Jace who was down on one knee. I gasped and felt my eyes widen from shock. He couldn't be…? Could he?

"Clarissa," He started as tears started raining from my eyes. " I know that it took me a long time to do this, but I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Your it for me Clary and if you'll have me then I want to be your only one too." He opened the small velvet box in his hands and gave me a smile.

"Will you marry me Clarissa Fray?" I could only nod and throw myself into his arms because I was crying so hard I couldn't talk. I pulled back so I could press a kiss to his lips and nod my head up and down vigorously.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I will!" I choked out as he slid the ring onto my left hand. With the ring securely on my finger he stood up and swooped me up in his arms, his eyes shining with happiness. I smiled and felt the saltiness of my tears as they traveled over my lips. I looked up at Jace, the love of my life.

"We are getting married!" I squealed and crushed him to me. Behind me I could hear Isabelle say. "I told you this would be a night to remember!" I smiled and craned my head back to her.

"I am so glad you are right!" I looked back at Jace.

_I am so glad she was right_


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
